I'm Yours
by TheDamSnackbar
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on various pairings. Request pairings in the reviews! The title is from the Muggle song "I'm Yours" of course. It's just such a cute love song. Ah, you Muggles...


This one is a Seamus/Parvati pairing because I randomly chose them from a random list of characters. Sorry if they seem a little OOC, I wasn't quite sure how Seamus would act in such a circumstance. Incase you wondered, Harry is the one who already asked her. Because, you know, Harry and Ron asked the twins when they had no dates, because they're so forever alone and stuff.

Disclaimer: You already know this shizbam.

* * *

><p>There she was. Brown hair framing her beautiful dark features, her deep eyes gleamed with delight as content giggles escaped her lips. With her friends, she stood, gossiping away without a care in the world. Right then, I couldn't move. No matter how hard I attempted to stretch from my position, move a couple steps, or even speak words from my mouth, something made me stop dead.<p>

No, I couldn't ask her. Especially not with all those friends of hers around. Despite the fact that I had been sorted into Gryffindor, every ounce of Lion-esque courage had been drained from me the moment I stepped onto that corridor.

As my eyes flickered, finally I came to full consciousness and took that dreaded, important, step forward. Our eyes met. Shrill giggles erupted from her somewhat crowd of friends, each of them looking from me to her.

Her teeth bit down onto her lower lip as she grasped a single book in her arms, no doubt something extremely of the non-studious kind. Glowing brown orbs stared right through me, one hand reaching to run along the length of her long plait.

'Yes, Seamus?'

The sound of my name instantly shook me of my short lived fantasy, once again forcing me back to reality. Rubbing the back of my neck with my hand nervously, my brows furrowed in concentration, I considered the next move. Nobody had ever told me how to deal with this sort of problem… oh _why _had they never told me?

'I… Uh, hey, Parvati,' I muttered sheepishly, chewing on my own bottom lip as she had done so moments before. 'I was, er, wonderin' whether you'd… well, if you'd…'

A few whispers and further giggles were shared amongst the group, but Parvati remained with little more than a bemused expression as she held her gaze upon me. 'Yes?'

'Would…' Sighing, I let my arm drop to my side and allowed the rest of my sentence out as more of a single word. 'Would you like to go to the ball with me?'

For a moment, I could see a hint of gleam in her eyes-but it quickly faded, and I was met with a guilty expression that made me gulp hard. All of my courage had been set on that motion, and it had all gone wrong. I'd messed it up, hadn't I?

'Seamus, I…' Staring at her feet, Parvati intertwined her hands as she composed the following response. 'Someone's already asked me.'

Nodding knowingly, I watched my feet as they subconsciously turned to walk away from her. A feeling panged in my gut, and an odd feeling tugged at my throat. So that was it, then. Perhaps I'd just spend the Yule ball with Dean and anyone else who happened to be without a partner.

Just as the thought entered my brain, I felt a hand on my shoulder tugging me to turn around. I did so and came face to face with Parvati, who had now seemingly left her friends along the other corridor.

'Should've asked me sooner, idiot,' she murmured. Before I got the chance to respond, with a confused look etched across my face and an amused one upon hers, a pair of lips had encased me into a warm kiss.

Her arms were around my neck as she deepened the kiss, the book she held prodding into my back, pulling me towards her. My arms wrapped around her waist, grinning inwardly with any feeling of confusion and doubt rapidly washing away.

From around the corner, a collective group of students chuckled to themselves with delight at the scene. At a glare from the girl who had now pulled away from me momentarily, they scampered off and left us, finally, alone.


End file.
